Gunfight at the Stonewall corral
by Texasman1836
Summary: This is a story on how Moo first came to Cowtown. Tex, the wolf who killed his mother and father has been waiting for him, and now it is time for a good old fashion shootout.


In the town of Cowtown, Moo Montana, the Dakota Dude and the Cowlorado Kid were busy getting unpacked at their new office. Just then Cowlamity Kate Cudster came in crying and she looked like she was in trouble.

"Hey, are you OK miss Cudster? Do you need help?" a concerned Moo asked. "We are the new lawcows around these parts." he said with a proud smile.

It took Cowlamity a moment to answer "It was awful," she sobbed, "these men came in killed my Indian neighbor John War Eagle this morning and his whole family." Moo looked at her, not sure what to make of this, but he listened carefully to what she said. "They would not pay the gang the money that was for protection of property."

Moo knew now who the gang leader was. He was a black and white gray wolf in his twenties with soulless blue eyes and a scar on his chin. He carried a fancy two gun rig of Colt .45's, also a Bowie knife that he would use for the ones who would not pay him. His name was Tex B. Harden wanted for the murder of sixty five people and for extortion in six states.

"Miss. Cowlamity, I know the gang and the leader and what they did to two people that I loved.". Moo said as he lowered his head sadly. "Two months ago my father, Marshal John Montana was trying to arrest Tex, but he had my mother as a hostage in a saloon."

Moo had tears running down his cheeks, but he was able to finished the story. "When my father went into the saloon to strike a deal they were gunned down by Tex and his gang and that day I promised to bring them to justice!" he said with a frown on his face.

Just then a small knife with a note came through the window and got stuck in the wall that Dakota was standing beside. He took the note and read it to them all. It said: "Dear Marshal Montana, I know that you are in town and that you have been looking for me. My gang and I will see you at high noon at the Stonewall corral and we are ready for you; and your boys, but if you don't show up young Miss Lily Bovine with her nephew Cody Calf will be six feet under!"

Dakota tore up the note and looked at Moo, Cowlorado and Cowlamity with concern and anger. "I say they have gone to far!" he growled.

"We got to do something to save them and now!" said Cowlorado, his voice full of anger. "It's up to you Moo, make your call. Do we go and fight or do we wait for someone to help them?" he asked putting on his gun belt with Dakota.

Moo did not give any answer he just took his gun and put his marshal badge on and walked out the door, then Dakota and Cowlorado followed him down the street. Just then the people got off the street and all was quiet as Moo and his deputies walked to the corral to meet Tex and his gang. Just then an old lady cow came and put flowers on the street in front of them for luck and for their graves if they were killed.

Many of the pretty heifers looked on with excitement as Moo and his deputies walked by. One of them threw Cowlorado a rose as he tipped his hat to her. _Good luck, Cowlorado. _she thought to herself.

When they got to the corral Tex and his six gang members were waiting for them. The Marshal and his deputies looked at them as they scaned the area to see if this was a setup. It wasn't. For Tex loved to have a fair fight; and shooting a man in the back was something he hated.

Tex smiled evilly at Moo, Dakota and Cowlorado as he greeted them. "Welcome gentlemen," he laughed tipping his hat to them. "I'm so glad that you could make it to our little party!"

"Give up your hostages and your guns!" Moo demanded with a growl. "Give them up now and throw up your hands or there will be trouble!" Moo gave Tex a fair warning, but he knew that Tex wasn't going to listen.

"Marshal we'll give you the boy, but if you want the lady and our guns, you'll have to pry them from our cold dead fingers!" said Tex with a evil smile. "I hope that you are ready to meet your maker and I'm so sorry for what happened to your mother and father." mocked Tex as he pushed Cody in front of the lawcows.

"To hell with you Tex and the ones who brought you into this world!" yelled Moo. "Miss Lily and Cody hit the dirt!" he ordered

They both hit the dirt as Moo pulled his gun in a blink of a eye and fired. The bullet struck Tex in the gut and the fighting began. Cowlorado pulled his gun and got behind a horse and Dakota pulled out his shot gun, but the gang also had their guns pulled.

"Give'em hell boys!" Tex yelled painfully as he fell to the ground. "I'll be in hell by diner."

Dakota let loose both barrels of his shot gun hitting two of the gang members. One in the head and the other in the chest. One of the gang shot the horse that Cowlorado was behind making it move and then shot him in the right arm, but Cowlorado returned fire, scoring a neck shot.

Then one tried to flank Cowlorado on the left, but Moo shot him in the right leg making him unable to flank his deputy and got another gang member in the head who was on top of a wagon. One of the outlaws shot Dakota in the left leg causing him to fall to the ground, but Moo stopped him from finishing off Dakota by shooting him in the wrist.

Miss Lily and Cody stayed down low so not to get shot by stray bullets. "Miss Lily, I'm scared!" cried Cody as he was shielded by Miss Lily. "It well be over soon, Cody!" cried Miss Lily as she looked in horror.

The fight did stop because the gang lost its will to fight because Tex and four of his men were killed in the shootout. Moo, Dakota and Cowlorado went to help Miss Lily and Cody, but Cody took a bullet in the right arm. It was a bullet fired from Tex that hit him. Cowlamity came and took Cody to the town doctor for treatment. Moo and his deputies took the only two surviving members of the gang to the jail house.

A week later Cody was out of the doctors and Miss Lily opened up her own saloon called "_The tumbleweed" _and Moo and deputies were on their way to the Tumbleweed to have a cold drink. "It says in the code of the west." Moo said as he walked with his deputies down the street. "Either rain or shine a cowboy does not leave his partner."

Miss Lily met the lawcows at the entrance of her saloon. "I thank you for saving me and Cody, Moo," she said blushing. "It was nothing, Miss Lily, we were just doing our job," he said as Miss Lily kissed him on the cheek.

Moo knew he could rest easier now knowing that Tex and his gang was no more and the west was a more safer place to live.

THE END.

This story is loosely based on the real Marshal Wyatt Earp and the gun fight at the Ok Corral in the town of Tombstone Arizona in the year 1881.


End file.
